


My broken Valentine

by KiliofDurin



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accident, Addiction, Drug recovery, Gen, M/M, Recovery, Substance Abuse, Valentine's Day, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliofDurin/pseuds/KiliofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili felt like shit, that much was for sure. But it was Valentine's day, so there he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My broken Valentine

Kili felt like shit, that much was for sure. But it was Valentine's day, so there he was. In the middle of a busy store, with hundreds of other people buying cheap shitty gifts for their significant other that they wouldn't give a shit about tomorrow. He wasn't even sure why he'd left the apartment, it wasn't like it was at all appropriate for him to get Fili anything. But he wanted to, which he supposed was a good thing... maybe. 

He rubbed a hand over his face. His head felt light and his movements were slightly sluggish. Feeling like he'd been run over by a mac truck, withdrawal was not being kind to him and he'd only stopped his dosage two days ago. He'd already thrown up multiple times, he'd not slept since his nightmare and he couldn't look at food without his stomach rolling. Not that Fili was any better off. Both of them needed to pull their heads out of their ass and go to a professional but that didn't look like it was going to happen for a long ass time--both were _far_ too stubborn to actually admit that they couldn't do this on their own. But that would change. 

Kili's skin crawled with the feeling of everyone staring at him, he knew that he looked like he'd been through some Fight Club shit but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. The bags under his eyes nearly reached his chin and his skin was more pale then usual, taking on a clammy look to it even though it was barely above freezing outside. All in all he looked like shit, and people were noticing.

A hand shot out and grabbed the shelf of things that he'd been looking at, his vision swimming before his eyes and making him more then dizzy. The faint sound of someone asking if he was okay sounded near him but he was far too out of it to even think about replying. Knees buckling under him, he hit the ground hard--which looked a bit awkward for someone his height--cracking his head off the cement floor, it wasn't long before his entire body took on a violent shake. 

In the fray of people freaking out around him and several people calling the EMS, everyone failed to notice once his body had still again the blood that pooled under his head in the morbid shape of a heart.


End file.
